1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of forming a ball grid array (BGA) package.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Molded ball grid array (BGA) packages are fabricated in accordance with the prior art by attaching one or more balls to a lead frame and placing the lead frame with ball attached into a mold having a depression in the lower mold die for receiving the ball and a depending finger in the upper mold die for each ball to force the associated ball into and against the depression in the lower die. The mold material is then injected into the mold to encase the lead frame. A problem that arises is that the mold material tends to cover a major portion and possibly all of the ball, thereby requiring that additional work be performed on the molded package to remove mold material from the ball. This is generally accomplished by an additional abrading process step which is both costly and time consuming and can lead to diminished yield.